


A Unicorn Just For You

by Catherine Rain (raincrystal)



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Comedy, Drunkenness, Emotional, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincrystal/pseuds/Catherine%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unicorn Just For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [为你寻来独角兽](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779563) by [KarenChiang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang)



**A Unicorn Just For You  
by Catherine Rain  
for Merc on her birthday**

 **  
**

Viktor let Bolgan usher him off the stage. He just kept putting one foot in front of the other. Where was he? Oh, right. Wedding. Unicorn.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Bolgan.

"Yeah, 'm fine," said Viktor, waving a hand. "Going upstairs."

He went slowly up the stairs, thinking. _Got to find a unicorn._ Siegfried lived way too far away. How else could he find one? Flik would know about the Quest and stuff.

He rode the elevator upstairs to the old room he'd used to share with Flik, back when this castle was overcrowded; he and Flik had tried to stay here again on this trip. He knocked on the door.

"I'm busy," called Flik through the door.

"Got a question."

Flik opened the door. "What is it?"

"How d'you catch a unicorn?"

"Viktor, are you-- no, let me try again. How drunk are you?"

Viktor shrugged. "'m walking. Got to find a unicorn for Hix."

"That's not how it works," said Flik. "Look, I'm sure you want to help, but that's something Hix has taken care of. You're barely walking. You need to lie down until you're sober."

Viktor let Flik pull him in and seat him on his bed, but he didn't lie down. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"I'm not a wedding person," said Flik.

"Oh!" said Viktor. "Is this about your not finishing the Quest for Manhood? 'Cause you already been to war and back twice. I think you're good to go."

"No, it is not about that." Flik stared at him until the lightbulb went on.

"Oh," said Viktor again. "That again."

"Yes, that again," Flik said again.

"Y'know, the past is the past. And the present isn't the past. But it's gonna be the past later on."

"Thank you, Viktor, that was very astute."

"Hope one of us gets a girl soon, y'know... people're already thinking you and me're a couple." He laughed.

"Yes, well, you're welcome to find someone yourself."

"Doesn't it bug you when people think that?"

"Nah, it keeps Nina from getting her hopes too high."

Viktor tried to stand up without falling over, and did. "Well, I gotta go. I gotta find Hix a unicorn."

Flik shook his head. "Viktor, he doesn't need to find another one. He found Siegfried. You were there, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I saw that," said Viktor. "Well, look, I gotta go. Don't let the memories get to you."

"Memories do matter."

"Yeah, I know. Stop in and say hi if you want some cake."

"Sure, maybe," said Flik. "Careful. You aren't on your best judgment."

"'S half the fun," said Viktor, and left, closing the door behind him.

He walked down the hall, thinking. Hix found Siegfried, but Siegfried wasn't here. He needed to find a unicorn.

Rounding a corner, he realized he was drunker than he'd thought. Clive and Elza were talking on a balcony. Now, he was pretty sure Elza had died. She was very dead. Either she was a walking corpse-- which he did _not_ want to think about-- or else she was a very dead ghost. And stupid, for not telling anyone about it.

"What're you doing here, Elza?" he said.

Both of their heads snapped sharply to look at him.

"I meant, aren't you kinda dead?" pointed out Viktor.

Elza shrugged. "Fake blood, fake bullets, theatrical effects."

"Impressive."

"It was so much fun, I decided to take up acting. So I got a letter requesting that Clive and I  star in something over in Gregminster. The role of Sirs Not-Appearing-In-This-Picture."

"Ah," said Viktor.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" She gave him a little smile. "I know it's big news, but if the Guild ever finds out I'm alive, well... we might not get away with the theatrical effects next time."

"I see."

"So you'll keep it a secret, right?"

"Right," he said. "Do you know where I can find a unicorn?"

They blinked.

"Oh," said Elza, "I think they sell Unicorn Runes in Muse."

"No," Viktor insisted. "A _unicorn_. You know."

Clive replied, "I think the Unicorn Brigade was dissolved with Highland..."

"I mean an actual unicorn. Like Siegfried. Four hooves, horn. Pointy."

"I don't know where you'd find one of those," said Elza. "Or how you of all people would catch one. Can you track Siegfried down again?"

"Doubt it," said Viktor. "Gotta get it downstairs in time for the wedding."

"Um, not to ask a silly question," said Elza, "but how were you planning to get it across the lake?"

"Well, ah... errrrrrrrr."

"Maybe you'd better forget about it," suggested Elza. "Go lie down. You don't seem to be in great condition."

"'Kay," said Viktor, and wandered off down the hall. "'Bye. Good luck with the acting thing."

"Bye!" she said cheerfully.

Getting the unicorn across the lake, hmm. He hadn't thought of that. It wasn't like he could teleport. Clearly, he would have to go find Viki. Maybe she could get him a unicorn, too.

He went back to his room and knocked on the door.

"I'm busy," said Flik.

"No you're not," said Viktor. "'You're avoiding the wedding."

"Come in, Viktor," said an exasperated voice.

He opened the door and entered. "Gotta find Viki."

"What for now?" said Flik.

"To get a unicorn across the lake."

"I told you, you don't need a unicorn-- Did you actually _find_ one?"

"Nope, thought she could help with that too."

"I see," said Flik.

"Don't give me that skeptical tone," said Viktor. "You sound all skeptical-like. I know you and yer old tricks."

"Well, it's kind of warranted," said Flik. "And being skeptical is not a 'trick.' You need sleep, all right? Can I convince you to drink some more till you pass out?" He pointed to a bottle sitting on his desk. "I had a little myself, truth be told."

"Already did that," said Viktor, "downstairs. They woke me up to talk about a unicorn."

"Oh, is that what this is about?" said Flik. "They wanted a witness. Not a unicorn. You."

"I'm _not_ the same as a unicorn," said Viktor.

"That you're not."

"Wanna help the wedding."

"You already have. Sleep, Viktor. Go to bed."

Like a petulant child he kicked his shoes across the floor, but he got under the covers.

"Close your eyes," said Flik's voice from across the room.

He did.

"Sleep."

He tried, but found his mind running over a mishmash of things from the prior day. He realized he was humming a wedding tune, but couldn't think of the words. Something... "it won't be a fancy marriage; I can't afford a carriage..." He hadn't thought of this tune in a long time. A very long time. He stopped when he realized when he'd last sung it.

"Flik, you're right," he mumbled.

"Which of my many correct statements are you referring to?"

"Memories. They matter."

"Sleep," said Flik.

 


End file.
